The lost child of Phoebe and Drake
by charmedfan120
Summary: In an alternative universe Phoebe found out she was pregnant with Drake's child the day before his due death Phoebe not being able to tell the farther when the baby was born she abandoned the child at the local church and erase memories of her pregnancy from her family. But now he has returned can Phoebe save him from becoming one the most evil being.
1. Chapter 1

In a small abandoned house were the windows and doors are boarded up lies a small boy with brown hair with brown eyes siting on the cold wooden floor shivering wearing only a red t shirt and blue shorts which are too small for him.

A tall dark haired man shimmers in to the house were all the wallpaper has been striped and walks over to the boy and kneels aside him.

" When can I leave this place" ask the ten year old boy

" When you finally kill a innocent and stop with these petty crimes" said the man

Meanwhile at Phoebe's condo in the middle of the night in a deep sleep lying on a small single bed with a pink blanket to keep her warm is P.J Phoebe's eldest out of her daughters.

Is dreaming of the boy from the house in a dark alley.

" What do want"? said the man in P.J's dream

" Simple your death" said the boy

" Please have mercy" said the man

" I have do this" said the boy

The young child holds out his arm and white light comes and it's replaced with a knife and the boy throws it at the poor man.

" Aww" screams the man in Pain but before P.J could see anything else she wakes up screaming only to see Coop and Phoebe rush in her room to see what's the matter.

" Sweetie what's the matter"? said Phoebe concerned for her daughter

" I saw this man being stabbed" said P.J

" Calm down P.J tells us what happened slowly" said Coop. " ok there was this boy in this ally and he was after this man but he seemed like a demon" said P.J.

" Ok sweetie I check the book in the morning now get some sleep" said Phoebe. The next day at halliwell manner Phoebe arrives to look in the book when she enters the attic Chris Piper's second child is searching through the book. " Why are you looking in the book Chris"? said Phoebe trying not to act suspicious.

" It's my book to isn't it" said Chris

" Chris" said Phoebe in a high tone.

" Fine I had this strangest dream last night there was this alley and a bo-" said Chris before he was interrupted by his aunt

" Let me guest and the boy killed a man" said Phoebe

" How did you know"? said Chris

" P.J had the same dream and I think I know why get everyone to the living room now Chris" said Phoebe


	2. Chapter 2 An untold truth

**Chapter two a untold truth**

With everyone now in the living area Phoebe now sweating and fiddling with her hands knows it's time to tell the family something she always wanted to forget.

" Guys what I'm about to say is the hardest thing I am probably thing I ever have to say P.J, Parker you have older brother not the one to Cole but to Drake I met him a year before your farther the night before he died I found out I was pregnant but I couldn't tell him that he will die the same year unborn child would be born when he was born I cast a spell to erase memories of my pregnancy and the child from the family and left him at a church during the pregnancy he showed powers of t _elepathy so I assume without me or him knowing he made a connection with Chris" said Phoebe. " Mum why didn't you tell me_

 _" Mum how could you wait all these years to tell us all by the way you got a brother" said P.j angrily before storming out the manner_

 _" Wait" said Phoebe trying to get P.j back_

 _" Let her be honey she just needs time but we need to find him" said Coop_

 _" Why don't we try scry for him" said Wyatt_

 _" It might not work we haven't got anything to scry for him what about to call a lost witch spell if he likes it or not it will bring him here" said Chris_

 _" Ok we cast the spell in the attic and when he appears we trap him in a crystal cage and try to find out why he is after that man and contain him till we find a safe place for the man to be" said Piper_

 _A few minutes later in the attic by the book is Chris and P.J are ready to cast the spell._

 _" Powers of the witches rise course unseen across the skies come to us who call you near come to us who settle hear" said Chris and P.J_

Within the second Phoebe's son in the abounded house was transported in little white balls and appears in the attic facing Chris and p.j

" Witch how dare you summon me" said Phoebe's son

" What's your name cousin"? said Chris

" Drake now die" said Drake

" Now" shouted P.J

Within the second Piper drops the last crystal and the cage quickly activates containing Drake.

" Telepathy isn't my only power " said Drake then all of a sudden he vanish in a pink red light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three finding Drake**

With Drake's now on the run after that man Piper orbs with Leo while making sure there is a safe place to land find the victim walking down the street Piper quickly freezes him and Leo orbs the three of them back to the manner for his safety.

Piper unfreezes the man to explain to him why he is with them.

" What's your name"? said Piper

" My name Pete I was on my way to my parents house and now I'm here" said Pete

Chris arrives in the living room to tell Piper what he has found out about Drake.

" Mum you know how auntie Prue has or had the power of Astral projection Drake has it to but being an hybrid demon witch his power might be stronger then hers" said Chris

" Aunt Piper maybe could write to bring ourselves to him he won't hurt us he had the chance to kill us but he didn't that means deep down he still loves us too at least" said P.J

" Fine but remember that he can read your thoughts and we don't know how many powers he has" said Piper

" We call the sprits to help us find our relative which we can not find take us to were he lies through a flash of pure light" said Chris

As soon as Chris finish the spell both Chris and P.J turned into Pure light travelled through the air and enters the abandoned house and returned to their natural form P.J and Chris run towards Drake to try and convince him to give up being evil but were both quickly are knocked back by what appears to be Drake before Chris could orb him and P.J out the house the look a like lights a black candle and blows on the fire which travels to both P.J and Chris and the fire goes around their hands and turns into Iron chains.

The look a like turns back to his true form the demon that wants Drake to kill the innocent.

" Don't try and use your magic it's blocked at this moment allow me to introduce my self Marcus" said Marcus

" The spell it was meant to take us to Drake but how did it bring us to him"? said Chris

Meanwhile Phoebe worried for both P.J and Chris decides to cast the spell to find Drake to rescue her family.

" I call the sprits to help me find my relative which I can not find take me to were he lies in a flash of pure light" said Phoebe

Phoebe then appears in the abandoned house straight to straight with Marcus showing no fear.

" Where's Drake"? said Phoebe. " I'm right here mum how long has it been ten years time flys" said Drake. " Forget about Peter or whatever his name is for you to truly join us the Mercury demons kill them what better way to show your truly one of us" said Marcus. Drake slowly walks over to the three of them holding an knife he reaches Phoebe. " Any last words mum" said Drake rhetorical. " Wait you don't want to kill your family" said Phoebe. " I haven't got a family you abandoned me left me at church but you kept P.J" said Drake just when Drake grabs Phoebe ready to stab her he has a Premonitionof Marcus killing him after he kills his family and he saw how Phoebe cried when she gave him up **.** Drake turns around to Marcus and throws the knife straight into his chest and Marcus explodes in seconds. " Every night I cried myself to sleep wondering who my parents are and why would they leave me then I saw how much you cried giving me up" said Drake " Every day I was sad in so many ways not knowing where you was who your friends are and to know you would try kill a innocent why"? Said Phoebe. " He has a family that's why and I don't" said Drake. " Well that's about to change I made a mistake giving you up once I'm not going to do it again come home" said Phoebe Drake holds Phoebe hand and is about to shimmer back to the manner before Chris reminds them that him and P.J are still in chains. " Hey one thing before you go get us out these chains" said Chris. " Oh that's easy" said Drake after he said that he walks over to the black candle and blows out the fire deystroys the chains on P.J and Chris and walks back over to them and P.J beams them all back to the manner.


	4. Chapter 4 Farther meet son

**Chapter four farther meet son**

Back at the manner Drake walks away from Phoebe, Chris and P.J and is ready to leave before P.J catches him.

" Where you going"? said P.J

" I was going to leave because you are probably going to try and bind my powers" said Drake

" True but you could always move in with us" said P.J

" Why would you want me to live with you I'M your half brother and after all I've done" said Drake

" Anyone can be redeemed now come on we have something to show you" said Phoebe

A few minutes later in the attic by the book is Phoebe, Drake and P.J with a circle of white candles in front of them all lit and Phoebe and P.J begin chanting.

" Hear these words hear my cry sprit from the other side come to me I summon thee cross now the great divide" said Phoebe and P.J

A bright small white lights appear and disappear and Drake's dead farther appears transparent.

" Drake meet Drake your farther" said Phoebe

" My farther he's the one who you didn't tell that you was pregnant with me because you found out the night before" said Drake the son

" I have a son" said Drake the farther

Drake the farther then walks over to his son and becomes corporeal and hugs his son.

The end.


End file.
